Four hearts, one question
by InvisibleVamp14
Summary: Chara accidentally overheard something Frisk said. Making Frisk extremely upset until Chara tells her something that two people should not have over heard. Underswap and female Frisk and Chara.
1. What do we do

Chara and Frisk were heading to the Ruins after visiting Undyne and Alphys their new home in Waterfalls, they were at the entrance of Snowdin.

"I hopes Alphys doesn't burn it down from a cooking lesson with Sans," Chara said quietly forgetting about what Frisk accidentally told them. Chara looks back at Frisk and only to see her blushing whilce her yellow eyes glared at her.

Chara apologized for saying that. Frisk may have heard it, but she didn't want to hear it. Frisk felt Chara's hand on her arm. Than they were running through Snowdin, rather quickly she might add.

"Chara?" Frisk ask, "Why are you running?"

Chara didn't reply and just ran, they made to near the gate and Papyrus's post before letting go of Frisk's arm and turned to her with a her cheeks glowing red. She looked right and left before starring at the princess of the Underground.

"I'm sorry Frisk," Chara whispered looking at an angry Frisk, "I might now how to fix it."

"Oh really?" Frisk commented with a sacrastic raise of her eyebrow, "How can yo-"

"I love Papyrus."

A shocked silence filled the space between them. Frisk thought it something was odd about how Chara actions (usually being a shy girl) would change around the tall slacker, but Frisk never thought it would be that. Then she thought her own feelings for the other Skeleton brother.

When people interact with her, she would snap and try to murder them (until her father, Chara, and Papyrus stop her), when she's around Sans though. She would be calm and smile, and only her family and Chara had seen a true smile, then beat someone up who try to hurt him. Even if she got hurt it was better then the great puzzle and taco making skeleton.

"Dang it!" Frisk hid her excitement with an angry growled causing Chara get frighten.

"What?" Chara worriedly asked.

"I love Sans," Frisk tried to hide her happiness with a disappointed groan, but it failed this time. Chara chuckled then pulled the same look Frisk would use confusing Frisk.

"Frisk?"

"Yes?"

"What do we do?"

Silence filled a space between and a space around them. Chara made a solid point, what are they going to do? You have the most shyest girl in the world and a murder princess.

They saw Asgore with Temmie at the door waving over to them. Both wave back while running to him. The two of them silently agreed to talk about this later as the Ruin door closed. Silence filled the between the door to Papyrus's post. Slowly Sans and Papyrus got out from the post with blushing faces. A normal reaction from hearing the girls conversation.

The skeleton brothers look at each other with the same question.

"What do we do?"


	2. Realization

Both the skeleton brothers made it home with the help of Papyrus's teleportation powers since neither wanted people to see their heated faces. The soon-to-be royal guard paced around in their home living room the second his feet were on the carpet. Papyrus laid lazily on the couch texting someone on his phone. Sans kept pacing until…

"Brother I ruined everything!" He loudly exclaimed throwing himself to one end of the couch. Papyrus looked at him curiously then asked, "how so?"

"I turned down Frisk's feelings when we first met and now I might do the same thing all over again," Sans explain he stared at his brother with woeful eyes and blue glowing tears bubbling to his eye sockets.

Papyrus placed a hand on his brother's head and sent a text message to someone. When he received a reply he tapped on his brother's head. Sans looked up to see Pap's phone near his face he pulled a shocked face as he read the reply.

Chara-Sans only turned down me down. He didn't know Frisk was there so he's okay…I must go Frisk is trying to find knife.

Sans stared at the last part of the text. 'Frisk…' he thoughts swirled around the first human and how she was oddly protective of him when someone hurt his feelings or hurt very badly. She said it was because he reminded her of her sibling Monster Kid, but Temmie told him that Frisk was protective of her just not in the way she was to the skeleton. Papyrus was concerned about how Sans didn't even utter a word.

"bro, are you okay?" Pap asked, Sans turned to him with hearts in his eyes.

"I love Frisk," Sans stated, "how do I tell her?"

"i planned something to help with that," Papyrus replied, "let's call it like a puzzle. now go to bed i still need to get everything in place."

Sans looked at him in suspicion, but went to his room tired from a long day.

Papyrus turned to his phone and sent a text to Chara.

Papyrus-he loves her. is everything ready for tomorrow?

Chara-Yup! :) this is going to be an awesome date for them

Papyrus-see you two at the date sight at 12:30

Chara-Good night Pap

Papyrus-night kiddo

'I love you…' both thought making one last check. When down they placed a set of new clothes out for the dater. Than went to sleep.

(A.N. Frisk and Chara are Eighteen years old, the monsters can live in the mountain or in the little town as they please, and people know that Temmie is Monster Kid)


	3. The Puzzlethe (date part 1)

**(A.N. I am so sorry for not being active in a while. I was moving and do to the holidays,...I forgot to write anything...Once i am really sorry and I hope you will enjoy)**

 _ **-The Puzzle/the date (part 1) Enter Chrara, Frisk, and Temmi-**_

Both Papyrus and Chara were guiding the murder princess (Frisk), Temmi, and the great skeleton (Sans) to Grillby's. The girls got there first with Grillby waiting for them.

"Thank you for doing this again Mr. Grillby sir," Chara said then ask, "everything ready?"

the fire monster nodded and lead the girls to table for two. Grillby pulled the chair out for Frisk to sit on. Frisk got a bit panicky as Chara and Temmi began to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" Frisk, she's going to deny this part happened, squeaked. "Don't you're

dare leave me-"

"Frisk,"Chara sighed, "did you forget me saying 'I will be hidden in the place we are going to both spy and protect the people in here' from last night?"

Frisk didn't remembered that and she always-

"Wasn't that after the knife episode?" Temmi stated questioningly.

'Oh yeah!' Frisk thought.

Chara and Temmi walked away to the table Grillby had set up...pretty sure the surprise wasn't meant to be there though...

"Wha-!?" Chara gasped in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Temmi growled in anger.

 **(A.N. Happy New Years!)**


	4. The Puzzlethedate (part 2)

**(A. N. I've battling writers block, which most people definitely don't** **Loathed** **with a buring passion.)**

 **-The Puzzle/the date (part 2) Papyrus and Sans POV-**

"BROTHER! LET ME GO! I HAVE IMPORTANT TRAINING THINGS TO DO WITH ALPHYS!" Sans yelled failing his limbs as Papyrus literally held and carried his brother to the restaurant like a teddy bear.

"bro," Pap sighed,"al canceled all training today to spend time with undyne."

Sans softy groaned as, after both going inside, Grillby lead him to the table. He felt a smile appeared on his teeth as he saw Frisk waiting for him.

"Hello Frisk," Sans said sitting across from her. Frisk smiled back as she asked how his patrols were.

-Meanwhile-

Pap and Grillby were walking to the table where Chara and Temmie were sitting. When they got here however...

Grillby scowled at what he saw and Pap was trying to get Chara's eye contact to ask her one question...

 **(Whelp that's all for now, goodnight!)**


End file.
